Somebody to Hold Every Night
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: There is a friend from Dalton Blaine thinks could be perfect for Santana. Wait, Blaine knows Santana is gay, right? Klaintana.
1. With You By My Side

**Disclaimer: **I solemly swear I do not own Glee, or Harry Potter for that matter. And I don't live in a house with stairs and a cupboard under them, so I would not even know where to keep him. Where would you guys keep Darren if you owned him like Kurt owned that song like it was his prison bitch? Why WHY did the writers think that was a good line to have Biest say about Kurt? Re-watching IAU still only disturbs me more and more and…you get the idea.

**A/N:**

**Addie117! **

**Just so you know, THIS is 117% for you. **

**This was meant to be much MUCH fluffier, but you know me, I set out to write fluff and…yeah…no words….**

**Hope you are well again, very VERY soon. If only one could time travel out of all the lows in life.*sighs***

**Since I am regrettably not a time travel salesman, or own a tardis, I give you the next best thing I have to offer, fanfiction involving Klaine, Santana, and Santana finally taking of that uniform for good, in front of Klaine's eyes. How will Kurt deal with that? **

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody To Hold Every Night<strong>

„I have never seen her like this," Blaine says, eyes wide.

Kurt is smiling, as if it could get him a prize, or possibly into NYADA; and this smile as honest and affectionate as it is, probably even could.

"Guys, stop smiling at each other like two lovesick puppies and get back to the task at hand, please," Santana says rushing excitedly around her room. "ARGH, I got nothing to wear, absolutely NOTHING!"

"That is why you called me?" Kurt asks.

"Both of you, I called both of you. Stupid Cheerios Uniform. Why the hell did I run around in that thing all the time?"

"Santana, even I did that. Actually I think it is the only thing I ever wore more than once to school…No, Wait! There was the Funk incident," Kurt shudders.

Blaine is standing there, mostly looking back and forth confused between the two. He wants to ask, about that uniform of Kurt's, has been wanting to do so ever since he found out, 'Maybe one day,' Blaine thinks. He also wants to ask about 'Funk?' Most of all he wants to ask why on earth he is here, but being Blaine his mouth moves to form a different sentence all together "What can I do to help?"

Kurt, who is sitting next to Santana on her bed, holding one of her hands looks over to Blaine and offers him a warm smile.

Santana, without looking at either boy gets up, and walks over to her closet, starts rummaging, still staying silent. Blaine can see her hands shake slightly as she moves the coat-hangers around.

Then she takes the hemline of her Cheerios Uniform in both hands, arms crossed before her body and pulls it over her head, all the while still facing her wardrobe.

Left only in her black bra and panties Santana turns around and Blaine can see the tears pooling in her eyes.

Maybe Santana had counted on her body to repel Kurt and Blaine in the same manner that it attracted all the other guys, clearly it does not work; Blaine is already across the room, Santana securely wrapped inside his arms.

Santana begins to sob within seconds, and Blaine moves the two of them to sit against the wall left to her wardrobe.

After a couple of minutes Kurt gets up from where he was still sitting on Santana's bed, and walks over to them, sitting himself down next to Blaine.

Blaine looks up when Kurt starts affectionately running his fingertips along the locks at the back of Blaine's neck.

'I love you,' Kurt mouths, and Blaine mirrors the action instantly 'I love you, too.'

When they turn their attention back to Santana, still resting in Blaine's arms, she is looking up at the both of them, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes in a persistent, in this moment seemingly never ending flow.

"That is why I called the both of you. I needed not just fashion advice from Kurt, or my best friend to hold me, Blaine. I want what you two have. I needed to remind myself that you two have it, and I can too. I was getting cold feet before the date. It is the first that ever meant something, anything. Even with Brit, we had sex, we did not date."

"Santana,", and for once she does not protest being called by her first name "I understand, we understand…"

Santana cuts Kurt off, "I know, I know you both have been where I am now, scared and alone, and feeling ugly, because yes, people may have told you before you are beautiful, but it was never anyone that counted. Because it was never that kind of beautiful. You can hear the difference in their voices. Never the kind that means love," she adds, gesturing with her left hand between the two boys.

Blaine smiles warmly at Kurt before he turns back to Santana "I love you and our friendship means a lot to me, and I will help you get you back, just promise me, I can't believe how much I am going to sound like Kurt just now," Blaine takes a breath, "just promise me you will stay out of that Cheerleading Uniform, and away from that squad. Don't give me that look Santana, you know why. We have had that conversation before. You need to get out of that Cheerios Outfit as much as I needed to get out of that prep school boy uniform. You know it."

"But…"

"NO! Santana, this is not an argument, because this is not about wrong or right. You told me how you feel about that outfit because you knew I would at least know if not understand that feeling."

"Blaine, I know you understand," Santana says in a small voice, burying her face in Blaine's left shoulder.

She mumbles something into it, but neither boy can make it out, so Kurt asks "Sorry?"

"I want me back."

"Good. Thank you for admitting that," Blaine replies.

"It feels like I have nothing to go back to though. "

"That is why you are being like this?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe," Santana half-admits in a small voice, and Blaine is smiling at her and with Blaine's next word she is smiling back hesitantly and just the slightest bit bitchy "Maybe."

Santana gets up from the floor in one swift movement, and gestures with both arms along her still only underwear clad body, "So what are we going to do," she pauses to wipe away the tears from her face, "about this?"

Kurt jumps up from the floor and dashes over to her wardrobe. In the next second, broad smile on his face, he is throwing her a dark blue dressing gown "Put this on and we will make a battle plan. Complete make-over, those are better than crack to me. And you will at least actually take in my advice and do something with it. The last two make-overs I did were so fruitless."

"Who did you do those for?" Blaine asks Kurt.

But it is Santana who answers, "Coach Sylvester was one, and the other? Wait, did you tell Brit to wear those legwarmers on her arms?"

"No, no. That was Brit alone, and it was so Brit Santana, I am shocked you even asked," Kurt answers in mock outrage, which has the desired effect, Santana smiling.

Blaine is laughing too now.

"No, the second make-over was…Rachel."

"Love, really? Rachel? I hate to say this, but you should have known better," Blaine is shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know. Musical crazed, but no gay-dar or fashion sense tp speak of. Wonder how that happened," and when Kurt looks like he is actually pondering on it, Santana hits him over the head with – already back out of her dressing gown – the pair of jeans she is about to put on.

"OW! What was that for, and…MY HAIR!"

Blaine and Santana are sniggering at each other at his exclamation Kurt notices in horror, "Oh no, NO! This is not becoming the new thing between you two, trying to mess up my hair, is it?"

"Kurt, of course not," Blaine says, but there is a gleam in his eye Kurt does not quite trust.

Santana smirks, then adds, "It has been a game between us since the first day Blaine transferred. Now Blaine what's the score so far?"

And Kurt cannot believe it, but while Santana pulls on a loose deep red shirt, Blaine gets out his wallet and a paper on which something is scribbled, "4 you, 8 me."

"That is only because you spend so much more time with him, you have it much easier."

"You know the rules Lopez, we both have to be there to see it, so that argument does not really count."

"There are rules?" Kurt mumbles helplessly to himself, watching the scene between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's –apparently not as new as Kurt thought – best friend unfold.

"Feels weird now calling me Lopez, doesn't it?" Santana asks, a little more serious again.

"Yes. Why is that?" Blaine replies.

"I would say it is because you just held me, crying for about twenty minutes, dressed in nothing but my underwear. But then again, people have done a lot more to me, in a lot less clothing and called me all kinds of things."

"Santana, no images of straight sex," Kurt says squeezing his eyes shut, and covering them with his hands, "we talked about this, please don't plant any more in my head. You in underwear is enough for me for one day," Kurt pleads.

When Kurt opens his eyes and removes his hands from his face again he is met with a quite different image.

Blaine is standing there, in the middle of the room, holding Santana, once again, whispering soothingly to her, "I wish we had all met earlier. Things would have been easier."

"I know," Santana whispers back, from where her head is resting against Blaine's chest.

"Can I ask you to promise me something else? Not only staying out of that cheerleading outfit," Blaine says softly.

"Okay," Santana sounds a bit unsure, the tremble in her voice even detectable in just that one word.

"Don't allow anyone to ever do anything 'To' you, ever again. It breaks my heart to hear you say it so matter of fact as well."

Santana is crying again, and sobs her answer out "I promise."

"And now we will go clothes shopping 'With' you."

"New clothes will give you something to fall back on," Kurt adds, "when you feel like there is no ground to stand on, you can always rely on being kept together yourself at least."

"I never understood why you love clothes so much Kurt," Santana says letting go of Blaine and walking over the hug Kurt, "I think now I do," she says as she wraps her arms around him.

* * *

><p>AN:

For now a one-shot. But definitly has potential for much more, and my mind is already bugging me about that more. This is basically because I really miss Klaine and Santana on the show so far, and yeah, someone has to make up for it. I had great fun writing this, writing Santana is always fun for some reason, and I would really like to give her character some more depths. Should I write on? What do you guys think? Addie117? Thank you for reading!


	2. After Noon

**A/N: **So there will be an OC from the next chapter onwards. Yes, a love interest for Santana, and very good friend of Blaine's.

* * *

><p><strong>After Noon<strong>

Blaine keeps surprising Santana that afternoon.

Not only is he the one making her try on yet another outfit to a point where even Kurt starts rolling his eyes and glancing at his watch - "Blaine, Honey, a full make-over takes time. Not a single afternoon. Patience." – but Santana finds out that Blaine is the one friends with the girl they have her set up with for tonight.

"Wait. Kurt? You don't know her at all?" Kurt had been the one to suggest it to Santana, so he had just assumed.

"Not really no. I have seen her, twice, I think."

"So you trust Blaine to set me up on an essentially blind date?"

"I, I mean," and for once Kurt Hummel appears to be speechless. And really, 'What am I supposed to say to that. I trust Blaine's taste in women?' Kurt shudders, thinking of one Rachel Berry. So clearly, no, he doesn't. Then Kurt has to grin, images of Santana and Rachel flashing before his inner eye.

Santana seems to have caught on "Oh, Kurt, gross. You are not just thinking of me and the dwarf in compromising positions."

Kurt's eyes begin to shift to somewhere, anywhere in the shop that is not Santana or Blaine.

"You are?" Blaine asks laughing.

Kurt adds with a smirk, "What? It isn't straight sex after all. I think two girls making out is hot."

Santana looks suprised and impressed for a moment then tries to shake it saying , "Sure you are not straight? Because I have heared that line before."

Not so innocent anymore our former baby penguin Santana thinks turning to face Blaine, who has been suspiciously silent about all of this, but then again, maybe he knew already, "Okay. Blaine, spill." Met with a blank look Santana adds, "How do you know her?"

"Why don't you talk with her about that tonight."

Santana looks skeptical and slightly frustrated, but can see the answer making sense. Somehow.

"She is one of my closest friends, you will love her. I can see you fall for her, easy."

And Santana's smile has turned soft, as has her voice, noticeably, when she utters a simple "Okay," followed by a groan at having Blaine shove another pair of jeans in her hands.

As Santana disappears into the changing rooms, Blaine walks over to Kurt, "You did not really just think of Rachel and San..."

"Ugh, no Blaine. NO! I was just playing along, teasing her."

Blaine asks, leaning in a little closer, just in case Santana comes back out quicker than expected, really not wanting to spoil Kurt's fun, "So what had you actually been grinning about then?"

Bumping slightly into Blaine's right side Kurt replies smiling, "You know, their faces if someone actually set them up on a blind date together, it would be priceless."

"Still my sweet baby penguine," Blaine adds with a smile.

"You know I am not. Also, I wasn't kidding there."

Blaine's eyes widen, because this definitly is new information to him, "You, you think girls making out is hot?"

"You don't?" Kurt fires back with a serious look on his face. And Blaine is just standing there mouth hanging half open.

"I guess I, I've never thought about that before."

With Blaine looking so utterly flustered Kurt cannot hold it anymore and breaks into fits of laughter.

It only confuses Blaine more, "I can't follow anymore Kurt."

"No, I don't think you are weird for never having thought about it. And yes, I really do think girls making out is hot. Hotter anyway than straight couples. A guy and girl kissing does just absolutely _nothing_ for me."

"Even if the guy is sexy?" Blaine asks serious.

"He would have to be _extremely sexy_."

"Like me?" Blaine asks with a smirk of his own now.

"Like you," Kurt finally gives in, placing a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p>AN: It feels like Kurt somehow got totally out of control. Teasing and confusing everyone. Do you like him like this?


	3. I Tried ToBe A Girl That Likes ToBe Used

**A/N: ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Tried To Be A Girl That Likes To Be Used<strong>

Walking into the club Santana is nervous.

She had asked, the boys to join her, but Kurt and Blaine had insisted she go alone, not wanting to intrude. Or so they said.

And Santana buys it. Knows how much Blaine wishes for a fresh start for her. Not willing to risk taking that from her, not even to satisfy his own curiosity. What had really surprised her was Kurt backing it up one-hundred percent.

But then again it probably should not have, after all Kurt too knows the importance of that chance to try and be nothing but yourself with someone new in your life, to be with, to talk to.

And so it is that Santana, well practiced in putting up a front at all times, and walls – and then there was that putting on of that damn uniform almost every day, obscuring her even more, maybe the most, almost too easy to hide behind – tonight leaves them down. On purpose.

Making herself vulnerable in a way she would never dream chancing it at school.

Eyes wandering she quickly spots a girl, she assumes to be about her own age and fits the description Blaine gave her."This is it," Santana murmurs to herself as she starts walking over.

Sitting at one of the small but sturdy looking round tables is a svelte looking girl, in a loose white shortsleeved shirt and a black middle long skirt and, if Santana sees it right in the artificial light, boots in a dark red. Her hair is mousy brown and cropped short. "A pixy cut," Santana whispers to herself and begins to smile bright as she catches the girl's eyes, a dark warm vivid brown that she has never seen in anyone's eyes before. The expression they hold reminds her instantly of Kurt. Not that Santana has ever paid much attention to Kurt's eyes. But no one could miss the way in which they change with the light Kurt stands in. So in the next moment, coming to a halt in front of the other girl, Santana finds herself wondering if it is similar with her date, and suddenly there rises the urge in her to find out.

"Hi," Santana cannot believe how small and nervous she sounds saying this one word.

But the reassuring smile she receives in response, and the kindness so instantly visible in the smiling gaze of the girl have her let out a shaky, nervous, laugh and relax a little more.

Santana's hands find each other in front of her body, holding on, resisting, fighting the impulse to reach into her handbag and pull out something. Her phone, maybe her nail file. Something, anything, to hold on to, to reassure herself.

"Santana?" The girl asks still smiling bright. _Happy_, Santana thinks,_ happy to be here, with me, for now._ _The evening will show if it is enough to maybe…_but no Santana won't set herself up like that. Patience.

The dark brown eyes looking so impossibly soft, expression so alive, carry now too a slightly questioning, excited look.

"So I must have the right girl. Melody?" Santana asks with a smile, so warm back at McKinley only Brittany would associate it with Santana at all.

"Leave it to Blaine to introduce me to you with his nickname for me," she replies shaking her head, in amusement more than anything.

"So you are not his long lost imaginary childhood friend Melody?"

"That would be so Blaine. Sorry to disappoint. I am only real. And my name, well, actually, Melody, it is my middle name. And Blaine being Blaine sometimes refuses to call me anything else when he is in one of his moods."

"Which ones? The extreme highs or the extreme lows?" Santana asks sitting herself down on the empty chair at the table.

"I see you know him well already. Usually during the highs. When he first met Kurt and after they got together it was all Melody here, Melody there. During that time I once sat in a music class and my teacher went on about melodies and I just couldn't hold in the annoyed grumbling grunt any longer. Needless to say I got a lot of strange looks, since most people don't know about my middle name."

"We'll get back at him somehow," Santana says with a smirk.

"I like you already," she says smiling at Santana.

"I like you already, too. Melody?"

"Oh, yeah right sorry, Aven. My name is Aven."

"I like you, Aven."

"I like you, Santana."

"Some people call me Tana."

"Do you like it?"

No one had ever asked Santana that before, and Aven can see her mind working away behind a forehead lying in a frown.

"I'm actually not sure."

"Then I'll stick with Santana for now. Okay?"

"Sure, Aven. Sorry, I just really like saying your name."

"I like hearing you say it."

Santana unable to make the smile newly appeared on her face go away finds herself thinking if it is flirting what they are doing here.

For a moment they just sit smiling at each other.

"Oh, ehm, I got us two waters. I hope that's okay. I didn't know what you might like and I mean everyone drinks water."

"Yeah, that's perfect actually. I…I wanted to try something new tonight."

"Oh? Water is new?"

"Being me with someone is. Not getting drunk before even leaving the house to go on a date is."

"Are you okay?" Aven asks, looking a little worried.

And Santana thinks for a moment maybe she should not have admitted to that. What is Aven thinking of her right now? "It's just, so different," Santana answers eventually.

"Good different, or…?"

"No, no definitely good different so far," Santana smiles softly but a little insecure.

"Blaine refused to tell me much about you," Aven says, look curious and open. Caring even, maybe.

"Same here," Santana replies.

"He only told me he wasn't sure you had ever been on a date before." Santana kind of looks like she is fighting with herself not to protest so Aven adds, "with someone you could actually fall in love with, I mean."

"No, well. My last girlfriend and I, my only girlfriend ever, it was complicated. I wasn't really out back then, and..I'm not sure either."

"It's okay. We all need time to figure stuff out. In fact, I think, that is the one thing that never stops all our lives, having to figure stuff out."

Santana finds herself nodding, eyes cast down into her drink.

So Aven asks, "What is it?" Her hand moving a little closer to where Santana's left is resting on the table between them.

"I…I've been with guys you know."

Aven watches Santana close her eyes and shake her head at herself.

"Hey," Aven says and as after some silence she can feel Aven's left hand gently coming to rest on her own Santana looks up.

Looking deep into Santana's eyes Aven says "Don't."

"I don't think I understand what you mean. And oh gosh, I don't know what I can say. I have never had anyone to talk to about these things. Brittany never felt the need to talk after she had figured things out for herself."

Aven smiles in understanding before she replies, "You can say anything you want. Anything you feel. It's fine. I talk to Blaine about a lot of things, but as much as he tries he can't relate to everything. "

Santana smiles in response.

"So, I guess what I want to say is, don't feel bad about having needed time to figure it all out."

"Did you?" Santana asks, eyes wide.

"Need time?" Aven asks.

Santana nods eagerly, wanting to, needing to hear the answer.

"Yes. Yes, I did need time. I thought about dating guys too, to feel more certain maybe what I want, to make sure I really don't want that, I guess. But even then I knew already that there was one thing I did want. Love."

And as she keeps listening to Aven, Santana tries to remember how it was for her, what she had wanted in the beginning.

Santana is blown away by how open Aven is with her about her feelings, "There were guys I could feel something for. Guys I wanted to be around more than around others, but it was always a longing for friendship, not love. I did not need to know more, that was it for me. I think, I mean, I must have known it before, but that was when I was sure. It had taken me two years of thinking. I was 13 when I learned that about myself. Can't believe it's been four years."

"Those guys," Santana asks, "the ones you had feelings for, did you become friends?"

"Oh, no. No. They always either thought I was coming on to them, or had a crush on them. Blaine and I only met when he came to Dalton."

"Wait what?"

"He really did not tell you a thing. I was fed up with all the girls teasing me for liking girls, so I, how do I say that, I already had the short haircut, my voice as you have surely noticed by now is rather deep, for a girl, so I put on a Dalton uniform and studied there for two years. Finally I could talk about liking girls and no one would look at me twice."

"But your face is so feminine, how did that go unnoticed? Don't tell me you were a Warbler too?"

"Actually, yeah, I was a Warbler, but I stayed in the background. As for my features, you would be surprised how easily you can reshape them to look more male, with some make-up.

"You used make-up to look more like a guy?" Santana interrupts smirking.

"I know. Reshaping your eyebrows alone already works wonders," Aven says smirking right back.

"That's hilarious." And with one excited look from Santana they both burst into loud laughter.

"Also, there are a lot of boys who don't look that masculine at all in high school. They grow into it shortly after, so I guess it all fit pretty well," Aven finishes after a couple of minutes.

"Brittany would kill to be able to do that, only to be a Warbler. And Rachel too, although for all the wrong reasons."

"Oh yeah, I heard about her from Blaine. The crazy one."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

Santana bursts into laughter, and soon both girls are laughing again, clutching their sides.

"And your name? Wasn't there a problem with your documents and stuff?"

"With my parents travelling a lot for work, when I told them I wanted to change schools, they only told me to please again pick something where I could room, like I had done for some years already at other schools. So I went and enrolled at Dalton a week later. Just told everyone how my parents are totally excentric, which they are in part anyway, and that they gave me some fancy foreign name that Aven is a short form for."

"Clever."

"That's me," Aven replies with a smirk, "Anyway, Blaine. The friendship with him came surprisingly easy. He showed up at the Warbler auditions and I can still see it, that double take he did. He saw it instantly, that I wasn't a guy. I don't know how, and he still refuses to tell, but he did. Mumbles something about my eyes and lips and how there are just not the right shape whenever I ask. Whatever that means." Aven thinks to herself she will have to ask Blaine about that again, or maybe better now, Kurt.

"And they never found you out?"

"No, I just left after a while. Sneaking myself into Dalton was surprisingly easy, but try and get a girl in there. Impossible. So when I had my first steady girlfriend, in the summer before Kurt transferred to Dalton, I decided after a couple of weeks into the new school year to change schools. Anyway, Blaine, I'm pretty sure I could be just friends with too if he wasn't gay," Aven adds, smiling bright.

And Santana ends up laughing again as she replies, "I so know what you mean, Blaine is…"

"…equally oblivious as cute," Aven prompts and Santana nods.

"Oh my Gosh! Yes, yes, absolutely. He would never notice someone even having a crush on him."

"Kurt had to learn that the hard way, poor guy. I'm so glad those two worked it out in the end, they are so good for and with each other. Too bad we hadn't known each other at that time too. We could have maybe helped it along a little."

Santana suddenly looks sad.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Kurt and I haven't been close for too long. Before I…," Santana lets out a deep sigh.

"Yeah?"

"I was really mean, for a very long time." Santana does not dare look back up at Aven. Afraid the other girl will hate her now.

But with Aven's hand still resting on her own and her chest feeling lighter, so much lighter, all of a sudden it gets hard to not look back up.

As she meets Aven's eyes there is nothing but a soft, understanding expression in them, and an even softer smile on her lips.

So Santana talks on, "I really want to be honest with you. And I have been awful to Kurt, so I really needed to say it."

"You are friends now though, right?"

"Yes."

"That is all that matters. He got to know more of you, and you more of him, and you like each other."

"I just don't want lies anymore. I have been living with so many for such a long time. Sometimes I feel like I am one big lie and that is why no one can love me."

"If you are friends with Kurt and Blaine you are most definitely loved. Blaine is only friends with people he can love, and from what I have seen of Kurt, he too."

Santana stays quite, so Aven talks on, "I know you want that different kind of love too. Give it some time. Give _yourself_ some time. Okay?"

Santana nods.

"As for the anger, Santana, I have that anger too, I think we have a right to be angry."

"We do?"

"Yeah," Aven replies smiling reassuringly and with a series of nods and a voice so certain, Santana sits there, lips slightly parted and letting out several short, almost panting breaths. Feeling relief, she until today had not known could exist for her, making her body tingle all over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It would be so awesome if you could let me know what you think of my OC, first ever. I am excited and nervous about this. Thank you so much for reading. It would be awesome to write more for this pairing and Klaintana, if you like it, also the Aven and Blaine friendship, maybe with flashbacks to Dalton; and there is so much Aven could tell Kurt about Blaine that he has yet to learn. What do you think?

Thanxs again for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Reviewers loved. If you have questions shoot. Metaphorically. Please.


End file.
